La fille de Chronos
by Misa-Rockbell
Summary: Les voyages dans le temps,tout le monde en rêve.Pourtant quand Lily commence a être coincée dans différentes époques,c'est l'horreur.Entre retrouver les "larmes" de Gaïa, suivre son année scolaire, se cacher et écouter son coeur... L'année sera difficile.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi, a par un ou deux personnages qui apparaitront plus tard. Le tout est a J.K Rowling

Relationship : JP/LE - SB/OC

Voila, c'est un peu cour mais ce n'est que le prologue. J'essairait de poster assez vite la suite, mais je ne promet rien. Bonne Lecture!

Annonce : Recherche désespérement une bonne ême pour me Bêta-reader, avis aux amateurs

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express avait démarré depuis un bon moment déjà. Lily Evans, allait commencé sa 7ème et dernière année. On lui avait remis le poste de préfète en chef et l'insigne dorée épinglée sur sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. C'est maintenant que nous arrivons a un fait quelque peu étrange. Notre préfète en chef préférée était seule dans son compartiment et au lieu d'être comme elle le devait, en plein briefing avec son homologue masculin et les autres préfets, elle dormait comme un loir. Mais qu'arrivait-il à la toujours ponctuelle Lily Evans? A vrai dire, depuis le début des vacances d'été, elle se sentait très fatiguée et elle commençait a se dire qu'elle était folle. Comment définiriez-vous quelqu'un qui revit certaines journées? En effet, elle pouvait se réveiller un matin passer une journée tout a fait normale, aller se coucher… Puis le lendemain exactement la même journée recommençait, à ceci près qu'elle se voyait elle-même agir et qu'elle devait se cacher pour essayer que son deuxième elle passe inaperçu. Ça c'était le côté à peu près positif. Il lui arrivait également de fermer les yeux et de se retrouver 2 jours plus tard avec sa mère lui faisant un sermon sur le fait que l'on ne disparaissait pas comme ça pendant 2 jours sans prévenir. La pauvre Lily ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Cet été avait été vraiment éprouvant. Surtout que ça chère sœur ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche.

Pendant que Lily dormait d'un sommeil amplement mérité, James Potter, nouveau préfet en chef, commençait à s'impatienter

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique? »_

Après avoir patienté pendant 10 minutes, James se mit a partir à la recherche de « sa » Lily. Il passa devant le compartiment de ses amies mais Lily n'était pas là. Lorsqu'il leurs demanda ou était Lily leurs sourires se figèrent.

« On en sait rien… et franchement on en a rien a faire. »

« Avec un peu de chance elle est passé sous le train? »

James resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes. Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances pour que les amies de Lily la déteste à ce point? James n'avait jamais apprécié ses filles, même s'il les préféraient à Snivelus avec qui Lily restait ses 5 premières années à Poudlard. Il arpentait tout les compartiments avant d'arriver a celui qu'occupait Lily. Et a cet instant, ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi.

Plusieurs Serpentards entouraient l'élue de son cœur, Rogue était stupéfixié dans un coin du compartiment et lançait des regards furieux a tout le monde. Mais le pire, c'était que Malefoy,qui n'aurait normalement pas du se trouver là, car il y avait 5 ans qu'il avait fini ses études, avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la préfète et l'embrassait a pleine bouche alors que celle ci dormait, insensible a tout cela. Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour et il stupéfixia tout ce beau monde avant d'ouvrir une des portes du train puis les jeter tour à tour après leur avoir administré un enervatum. Il lança également le contre sort sur Rogue qui était toujours furieux. D'ailleurs, James se demandait pourquoi ses petits amis Mangemorts lui avait lancé ce sort…

« Bouge de la Potter »

C'est sur ces paroles amicales que Rogue quitta le compartiment. Il se rapprocha de Lily et se mit a la secouer légèrement.

* * *

« Lily! LILY! Réveille toi »

Lily, se croyant toujours sur son lit et non dans une couchette d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express, grommela et se retourna sur le côté. Malheureusement pour elle, la couchette n'étant pas large, elle s'écroula de tout son long au pied d'un James Potter hilare. Toujours assez peu réveillée, elle manifesta sa mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? »

Avant que le gryffondor ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle était. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre.

« Merlin! Je suis en retard »

Elle se mit a courir vers la porte du compartiment. Puis s'arrêta, quelque chose venait de tomber a ses pieds. Elle le ramassa et le rangeât dans sa poche.

« Bah alors Potter! Dépêche toi, on a pas toute la vie! »

Ce dernier se retint de lui répliquer que ce n'était pas lui qui cinq minutes plus tôt était endormi.

Les deux préfets en chef firent leur boulot de présentation puis leur ronde. Lily évita soigneusement le compartiment de ses anciennes amies se qui n'échappa pas à James. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver étrange.

L'arrivée au château se fit comme les autre années, c'était devenu une routine. Lily s'arrêta et caressa un Sombral. James la regarda, se demandant pourquoi elle caressait le vide. Elle avait a peine pénétré dans la grande Salle qu'elle se rua vers Dumbledore. Elle lui expliqua ses craintes, ses interrogations sur ce qu'il se passait depuis le début de l'été. Le vieil homme la détailla de son regard perçant. Il remua légèrement sa baguette et un livre apparu, il le tendit a Lily.

« Vous êtes une fille de Chronos, ce livre vous expliquera tout cela mieux que moi. »

Alors qu'elle tenait le livre dans sa main, elle sentit cette sensation de vertige caractéristique.

« Monsieur… Ça arrive! »

Elle quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle. Dumbledore avait un plis inhabituel au niveau du front marquant son soucis. Il se mit a murmurer à l'oreille de Minerva qui avait tout entendu :

« Votre mémoire vient de vous revenir n'est-ce pas, fille de Minerve? »

« Oui Albus… mais c'est si loin… »

« Il en est de même pour moi, qui aurait cru que je verrai cette époque naître.. »

* * *


	2. Chap 1 : Comme un goût de Belladone

* * *

Chapitre 1: Comme un goût de Belladone

* * *

Lily était agenouillée par terre, apparemment elle avait encore fait un bond temporel. A en juger par l'aspect de l'escalier, l'époque était assez lointaine. Elle observa sa montre magique, celle-ci affichait le 1er Septembre 1942. 1942... Celui qu'on appellerait Lord Voldemort devait encore être en train de faire ses études à Poudlard. Elle décida que pour éviter de bouleverser le futur, elle ne devait rien changer. D'ailleurs… étant d'origine moldu elle ne savait rien de ce qui c'était passe durant ses années. Hormis que dans quelques années Dumbledore vaincrait Grindelwald. Elle enleva son insigne de préfète et les couleurs de Gryffondor qu'elle portait. Elle décida de changer la couleur de ses cheveux, heureusement qu'elle avait pris de l'avance dans son programme de l'année. Elle se les colora d'un blond platine idéal pour la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. De plus cette couleur de cheveux était pratique car elle attirait les regards qui ne s'attardaient donc pas sur son visage. Sans trop réfléchir, elle passa le collier qu'elle avait trouvé dans le train du Poudlard Express. Ce dernier était magnifique, une fine chaîne en argent massif entourait un blason de sinoples d'émeraude sur lequel apparaissait deux fouines argentées qui se toisaient du regard. Elle ramassa un bocal qui traînait dans un coin de l'escalier puis se rassit sur les marches, essoufflée. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme de 15 ou 16 ans diablement séduisant. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, qui lui rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un… ses yeux étaient pourtant différent du garçon auquel elle avait pensé. Ils étaient noirs, beaucoup plus froids et sauvages. Ils avaient également des doigts incroyablement longs. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Elle savait ce qu'il allait devenir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était du gâchis. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé en lui en 35 ans, s'était l'aura de froideur mortelle qu'il dégageait. Elle en était sur, le beau jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que celui qui deviendrais le mage noir le plus craint de tout les temps. Elle ferma automatiquement son esprit, comme Rogue lui avait apprit à le faire. Le jeune homme s'adressa alors à elle.

« Qui es-tu? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici »

« Je m'appelle Helena, je ne connais pas mon nom de famille. J'ai été envoyée ici par ma mère adoptive, elle est morte d'une maladie fulgurante. En deux mois c'était fini. »

« Je m'appelle Tom, je suis un préfet de Serpentard. »

Elle était bonne actrice mais le fait de jouer un rôle devant le futur mage noir l'avait déstabilisée. Elle avait utilisé un ton plus dégagé que prévu. Mais cela sembla plaire au Serpentard.

« Dans quelle école étais-tu? »

« Elle ne m'a pas laissée aller dans une école de magie. Elle m'apprenait la magie à domicile. »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec tout le mépris dont elle était possible. Le Serpent lui adressa un petit sourire froid. C'était sans doute un signe d'amitié. Enfin… si on pouvait parler d'amitié et de Lord Voldemort en même temps. Il semblait quand même quelque peu méfiant. Ils se mirent à parler de choses diverses et variées. Au moment ou ils en étaient à la métamorphose avancée, le professeur Dippet fit sont entrée. Il détailla la jeune fille et celle-ci lui réexpliqua la même histoire qu'à Tom. Lui montra le bocal comme ci c'était un porto loin, le directeur l'écouta attentivement. Il semblait quelque peu perplexe et Lily pensa un instant qu'il ne la croyait pas. Curieusement, elle vit Tom passer une main dans sa cape et marmonner quelque chose. Au même instant, les doutes du professeur s'évanouirent subitement.

« Très bien, vous allez donc intégrer Poudlard. Je vous ferais passer un test de niveau demain matin. Mais il va falloir vous répartir dans l'une des maisons. »

Il la fit pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, suivie de près par Tom. Les premières années avait déjà été répartis, le professeur Dippet s'avança vers la table des professeurs.

« Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève cette année. Elle a suivi des cours particuliers de magie, ainsi nous ne savons pas encore dans quelle année nous la mettrons. Place à sa répartition. »

Dumbledore la détaillait attentivement, elle avait toujours trouvé le regard du professeur quelque peu gênant, comme s'il lisait en elle. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, car le petit livre caché dans la doublure de sa veste commençait a peser lourd. Surtout qu'elle ne pourrais pas le lire aujourd'hui.

Lily approcha du Choipeaux, celui-ci lui redit approximativement ce qu'il lui avait dit en première année :

' Je vois beaucoup de courage en toi, ainsi qu'une grande intelligence. Tu pourrais aller à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle… Mais je sens que tu as d'autres projets en tête alors…'

« SERPENTARD »

Tom lui pris alors le bras et l'emmena vers la table des vert et argent. Il avait un air entendu et un sourire de prédateur qui ne présageait rien de bon à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle fut présentée à plusieurs « amis » du Serpentard. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont-ils la regardaient, elle se sentait comme un animal traqué. Mais elle n'en montra rien, s'asseyant à leur côté.

* * *

James regardait de tous les côtés, cherchant à apercevoir sa rousse. Il l'avait vu courir hors de la salle après sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il s'agitait sur sa chaise et regardais dans tout les sens. Sirius commençait à en avoir assez.

« Arrête de t'agiter! Elle va revenir… »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« En même temps quand il s'agit de Lily, j'ai toujours de mauvais pressentiments … »

« On voit bien que t'était pas là dans le train… elle était complètement à côté de ses pompes. »

« C'est sur que ne même pas sentir les mains poisseuses de Malefoy… »

Il fit une grimace de dégoût

« Il y a ça… et en plus ces anciennes amies n'arrêtent pas de l'insulter alors qu'elles semblaient proche l'année dernière. »

« Elles ont le sang pur… »

« Quel rapport? »

« Voldemort a mené des campagnes de sensibilisation pendant l'été, apparemment ça a marché. »

« Au fait, où sont Remus et Peter? »

« Wormtail a fait une indigestion dans le Poudlard Express… Mumus l'a accompagné. »

Le directeur interrompit alors leur discussion en annonçant la fin du repas.

« J'ai également une annonce à vous faire. Miss Evans, votre préfète en chef, sera souvent absente au cours de l'année. C'est pourquoi Miss Ivy Belladona la remplacera durant ses absences. »

James avait sursauté des qu'il avait entendu le nom de sa Lily, il avait été très déçu en entendant la suite. Mais quelque chose le laissait perplexe.

« Dit Padfoot… tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? Apparemment elle disparaîtra souvent… et en plus Dumbledore la couvre. »

« Oui, surtout que quand elle est sortie elle avait l'air affolée »

Une voix se fit soudain entendre a côté d'eux.

« Et n'oubliez pas qu'on ne peut pas transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et qu'elle a disparu des qu'elle a quittée la Grande Salle. »

Sirius la regardait avec des yeux ronds

« Comment tu peux savoir ça toi? Et puis qui es tu? »

« Alors je l'ai sentit c'est tout et je m'appelle Ivy, c'est moi la remplaçante de Lily. »

Ivy Belladona avait de longs cheveux blonds très clairs. Ces derniers au premier coup d'œil ne semblaient pas blonds mais argentés. Ces yeux étaient verts, pas vert émeraude comme ceux de Lily mais plutôt vert pâturage. Elle portait les couleurs de Serdaigle, c'était étrange car son physique aurait parfaitement convenu à une Serpentarde, vert et argent… Mais on voyait son air rieur et elle semblait très intelligente. Sirius était sous le charme de la belle Ivy.

« Bon je vous laisse, je doit accompagner les nouveaux petits Serdaigles au dortoir. »

Elle les planta là, laissant un Sirius subjugué et un James perplexe.

« Elle est magnifique, je t'envie mon vieux. »

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime que Lily… »

James accompagna également les premières années escorté de Sirius. Des questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Mais c'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il connaissait Lily. Ou était-elle? Que faisait-elle? Avec qui était-elle? Pourquoi devrait-elle être absente de longues périodes? Pourquoi Dumbledore semblait trouver cela normal? Il passa toute la soirée à se le demander, finissant quand même par s'endormir.

De son côté, la jolie blonde de Serdaigle se dit qu'il était temps de ressortir son pouvoir. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier pendant de nombreuses années. Mais, elle se disait que cette fois, elle ne courrait pas trop de risques. C'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais parlé à la Gryffondor mais elle se sentait proche d'elle. Elle la visualisa, puis se mit à parler dans sa tête, réveillant ainsi son don de télépathie.

« Lily ? Lily Evans? »

« Merlin... Ca ne fait que 2 heures que je suis chez les Serpents et déja mon cerveau déraille... On va me brûler à Orléans... »

« Mais non tu n'es pas folle et tu ne finiras pas comme Jeanne d'Arc. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre... Je pensais que le pouvoir de télépathie n'était qu'une légende... Car c'est bien de la télépathie que tu fais?

La voix était lointaine, très lointaine. Comme si des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient.

« Oui. Je suis Ivy Belladona de Serdaigle, je sais que l'on ne sait jamais vraiment parlé mais je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Si tu savais ce qu'il m'arrive… »

« Raconte-moi! »

« C'est tellement compliqué… depuis cet été il m'arrive de faire des bonds temporels, soit dans le passé ou le futur. Je n'allais jamais très loin d'habitude… J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore au banquet, il m'a raconté une histoire bizarre de fille de Chronos et il m'a donné un livre. Ensuite je me suis sentit mal, je suis sortie et me voila arrivée en 1942!! »

« Attends… 1942... C'est quand Voldemort faisait ses études? »

« Tout juste, Auguste! J'ai réussit à me faire envoyé à Serpentard et entrer dans sa clique. »

« Et ben t'es une rapide toi! »

« Je veux me renseigner sur l'ennemi. Le pire c'est qu'il était vraiment beau… quand on voit ce que ça donne de nos jours… »

« Ma pauvre Lily je te souhaite bien du courage! Je vais devoir te laisser, mon pouvoir de télékinésie commence à s'épuiser »

« Bonne nuit! »

« A toi aussi! Au fait James était très inquiet tu sais? »

« … »

* * *

Et voila le chapitre 1, les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs au fur et à mesure...

Alors pour la suite...

Lily ira de découvertes en découvertes sur Tom, Ivy partagera ses découvertes et s'inquiétera pour Lily, James sera bien décidé à mettre au clair la disparition de sa Lily.

Et la révélation sur la nature des larmes de Gaïa.

La suite au prochain épisode.

Et félicitation à Puky qui est devenu ma bêtareadeuze

Réponses aux reviews :

snakesandapples : Moi aussi j'aime les histoires rentrant dans le vif du sujet, moi non plus j'ai rien compris au début du Seigneurs des Anneaux xD (en même temps j'ai commencé a lire au tome 2 )

Elayna Black : Maintenant tu le sais en espérant que ça t'es plu.

Die Fetten Schlampen : Oui Chronos est pour le temps. J'adore la mythologie donc je l'ai intégré dans ma fic. Si tu veux, tu peux essayer a quel dieu sont associés certains des personnages principaux (ils ne le sont pas tous )

Puky : Oui.. Malefoy est un porc... Mais ca visite aura une conséquence positive pour Lily. Moi aussi j'aime les histoires tordues!

Tchingtchong : Contente que le concept te plaise


	3. Chap 2 : Révélations Désenchantées

**Chapitre 2 :Révélations désenchantées**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla très tôt dans une chambre si différente de celle dont elle avait l'habitude qu'elle en eu le tournis. Puis elle se rappela la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. En apprendre le plus possible sur Tom Jedusor et pourquoi il était devenu le tyran que chacun craignait. Ensuite, elle donnerait ses informations à Dumbledore. C'est la qu'Ivy entrerait en scène. Elle se chargerait de transmettre ses informations au directeur de leur époque. Elle se dit que finalement la passion pour le théâtre qu'elle avait enfant ne lui serait pas inutile. Elle avait façonné un personnage à la fois froid et protecteur. N'ayant peur de rien et d'une loyauté assez forte, sans pour autant tomber dans le courage inutile. Cela équivalait à renier pour un temps sa personnalité car Lily Evans avait un courage absolu et un caractère de feu. Mais qu'importe ! Elle savait que son pouvoir avait un but, elle avait toujours cru au destin. A ces histoires bohêmes disant que les gens devant se rencontrer étaient reliés de fil rouge et qu'immuablement même si cela devait prendre des dizaines d'années, ils se retrouvaient. Pour elle cela valait pour toutes les âmes sœurs. Elle entendait cela au sens large bien sur. Pour elle les âmes sœurs étaient autant le grand amour que les meilleurs amis… ou les ennemis. La haine est un sentiment fort, presque autant que l'amour. Ils ont tout les deux un intense pouvoir de destruction. A ceci prêt que ce que l'amour reconstruit, la haine le balaie à jamais. Lily sortit alors le petit livre de cuir que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Il était plus épais qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Le titre l'interpella, il était écrit en lettres argentées.

_Les larmes de Gaïa_.

Elle ouvrit la première page et commença à la lire.

_Tous les millénaires vivent plusieurs personnes aux destinées incroyables. Toutes ses personnes sont reliées entre elles par un lien unique et secret. C'est le cas tout les millénaires depuis la chute de l'Olympe, cette glorieuse montagne ou se rejoignaient les plus grands sorciers antiques. Ces personnes sont appelées les larmes de Gaïa .Leur apparition n'est régie selon aucune loi magique. Ils sont au delà de toute prévision, humaines en tout cas. Parfois les centaures peuvent savoir lorsque l'un d'eux nait. Mais jamais ils ne révéleront ce secret car il pourrait changer l'avenir. Si j'écris ce livre, c'est que je suis moi-même l'une de ses larmes. Peut être connaissez vous mon nom. Je suis Godric Gryffondor, fils de Zeus comme Merlin avant moi. Il semblerait que les larmes de Gaïa soit amenées à faire de grande choses, parfois terribles. Mais immensément grandes. Chacune des larmes est associée à sa divinité gardienne. Maintenant s'en est fini de cette courte préface._

Lily tourna la page, et observa les fines lettrines qui s'offraient à ses yeux.

_La fille de Chronos._

_Tout les millénaires nait une jeune fille qui développe un pouvoir à la fois recherché et redouté. Elle peut voyager dans le temps. La seule contrainte est que tant qu'elle n'a pas rencontré au moins 3 larmes de Gaïa à un moment bien précis et qu'elle ne leur a pas appris leur condition, ses déplacements temporels sont archaïques. C'est à elle qu'incombe la plus lourde tâche. Retrouver toutes les larmes de Gaïa et leur apprendre leur vraie nature. Le tout sans influencer le destin. Si elle changeait quoi que ce soit, le monde pourrait courir à sa perte. Parmi les larmes de Gaïa, elle est une sorte d'électron libre. A la fin de son voyage vers un temps, plus personne ne garde de souvenir d'elle. A moins qu'elle n'évoque son pouvoir ou son statut de fille de Chronos. Ainsi, seules les larmes de Gaïa découvrant leur nature dans le même cycle temporel que celui ou les pouvoirs de la fille de Chronos se sont éveillés, se rappelleront toute leur vie de leur rencontre. Cette étrange conséquence du pouvoir semble être là pour protéger la fille de Chronos._

Lily puis ensuite découvrir une gravure de la fille de Chronos à l'époque de Godric Gryffondor. Qui n'était autre que… Abigaïl Peverell, une Serpentard ayant été célèbre mais dont le raison de cette célébrité c'était sans doute perdu au fil des siècles. Elle avait un air rieur et de longs cheveux noirs de jais négligemment bouclés ou quelques mèches semblaient se rebeller et partir dans tout les sens. Elle portait également un collier en argent que Lily n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Elle continua alors sa lecture.

_La fille d'Hermès._

_Cette messagère est également un des maillons centraux de l'œuvre des larmes de Gaïa. Elle est le lien, la messagère entre le fils de Zeus et la fille de Chronos. Elle se sert pour cela de ses pouvoirs de télépathie._

Télépathie ? Mais alors… Ivy…

_Au début ses pouvoirs seront archaïques, mais grâce au sceau de l'âme, un médaillon contenant du pur cristal de roche elle pourra le contrôler plus efficacement._

Lily observa ensuite l'illustration. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible concernant la personne représentée. Il s'agissait de Rowena Serdaigle.Au moment ou elle toucha le portrait, une lumière aveuglante apparu. Lorsque celle-ci disparu, elle tenait le bijou dont parlait le livre à la main. Elle tourna la page suivante mais elle était blanche. Tout comme un grand nombre de pages qui suivaient d'ailleurs. A présent le soleil s'était levée, elle cacha le livre dans un tiroir, s'habilla et mit le médaillon dans sa poche. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et la jeune fille sursauta. Tom venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

**- Bonjour Tom,** dit elle avec un petit sourire en coin**.**

Ce dernier s'approcha et prit une mèche de cheveux blond platine entre ses doigts. Lily avait énormément de mal a se faire a cette couleur. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- **Tu m'intrigues… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ton arrivée n'est pas du qu'au hasard, ni à la mort d'un proche d'ailleurs. Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu entendre ce n'était pas la grande entente entre elle et toi.**

- **C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cette traîtresse ce conduisait comme une moldue. J'ai beau ne pas savoir qui sont mes parents, si je découvrais qu'ils étaient moldus… je ne répondrait plus de moi.**

Tom eu un grand sourire, cruel certes mais c'était le premier vrai sourire que Lily lui voyait.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, si c'était le cas et qu'une telle honte devait s'abattre sur toi… Ils n'auraient qu'à disparaître.**

Lily lui offrit son plus beau sourire sadique même si a l'intérieure elle se glaçait d'effroi. Merlin, même à 15 ans il était déjà un psychopathe. Il lui ouvrit la porte tout en lui rappelant son rendez-vous avec le professeur Dippet. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras possessif et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle, escortés de chaque côté par Avery et Nott. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle les observèrent avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Tom Jedusor avec une fille. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'on voyait que Tom considérait quelqu'un comme digne de considération, car personne a part les concernés n'en doutait, Avery, Nott et les quelques Serpentard partageant les idées de Jedusor n'était vus par lui que comme des pions. Elle arriva devant la table des professeurs, ceux-ci écartèrent magiquement leurs tables afin de créer une estrade. Elle se doutait qu'on allait lui faire passer des tests. Le professeur Dippet allait prendre la parole quand une jeune fille Gryffondor de 17 ans arriva dans la salle. Elle portait un sac aux motifs écossais et avait sa robe de sorcière déchirée par endroits. Elle portait une cage à la main qu'elle donna au professeur Dumbledore. On ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. La jeune fille se précipita vers un très grand garçon de Gryffondor. Il avait malgré sa taille un visage juvénile. Hagrid.

- **RUBEUS HAGRID !! JAMAIS DEPUIS LES 7 ANNEES QUE J'AI PASSE ICI JE N'AI EU AUSSI HONTE D'UN DE MES CAMARADES. COMMENT AS-TU OSE INTRODUIRE DES BEBES LOUPS-GAROUS DANS TON DORTOIR C'EST INADMISSIBLE. NE COMPRENDS-TU PAS QU'ILS PEUVENT ETRE DANGEUREUX ?**

* * *

Bien des années plus tard, un élève venait de ce faire attraper à sortir de son dortoir.

**- JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT OSE VOUS SORTIR A CETTE HEURE AU RISQUE DE FAIRE PERDRE DES POINTS A VOTRE MAISON !**

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur McGonagall.

* * *

Lily s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs et chacun lui demanda de faire un exercice en rapport avec la matière qu'il enseignait. Elle s'en sortit d'ailleurs très bien avec les félicitations de ses professeurs. Lorsque ce fut le tour des potions, le professeur Slughorn lui fit reconnaitre tout un tas de potions en fonction de l'aspect et de la couleur. Elle découvrit une incohérence dans la fabrication de l'une d'elle et son professeur ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur elle par la suite. Tom l'observait avec intérêt. Il y avait également une lueur étrange dans son regard.

_« Lily ? Ici Ivy… je m'ennuie en cour d'histoire de la magie alors je voulais savoir comment t'allait. »_

_« Ca va plutôt bien. Au fait j'ai un truc à t'annoncer. »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« Tu es la fille d'Hermès le messager. Comme moi tu es une larme de Gaïa. Une fille destinée à faire de grande chose. »_

_« T'as fumé un sorbet au citron au quoi ? »_

_« Si seulement c'était juste ça…. Il faut que je te fasse parvenir un collier »_

Lily arpentait les couloirs du 5ème étage. Seule. Tom était à son cour de Potions. Elle observa une dalle qui semblait bancale. Elle la souleva et glissa le médaillon dedans. Elle la scella grâce à un sort qu'elle avait appris récemment. La dalle ne pouvait plus s'ouvrir qu'avec un mot de passe.

« _Des que possible rend toi au cinquième étage en face du tableau de Gertrude Ectoplasme et dit Filudra. Le collier sera à toi. Ton pouvoir de télépathie sera sans doute plus grand aussi. »_

* * *

Désolé que ce chapitre soit si court. Mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser plus longtemps sans la suite.

A la prochaine!


End file.
